


Coffee shop au

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: Pansmione coffee shop au since every fan fic writer has to write a coffee shop au at some point. Hermione is the cute barista and Pansy wants to ask her out.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Coffee shop au

Pansy pushes open the door to the coffee shop and stepped inside. Today was the day she was going to do it. She was going to ask Hermione out. She had been crushing on Hermione (the bushy haired barista that worked at her favorite coffee shop) for weeks now. The hadn't really had many conversations before but I knew that they both went to the same college and Hermione was studying law. 

I walked up to the counter and placed her usual order and paid. It seemed Hermione was not here yet. I went and sat down at a table to wait for my coffee and Hermione's arrival. I stared out the window and listened for my name. 

"Hey Pansy, your here early," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione standing behind me holding my coffee. "My shift doesn't start until 8:00 so I still have 10 minutes."

"You can sit down," I said quickly as she turned to walk away. She gave me smile and took the seat across from me. "So uhhh how are you this morning?"

"Good, a little tried though, I stayed up late so that I could study for an upcoming test."

"Your studying law right?"

"Oh yeah I am it's quite interesting. I love learning all the rules about how our country functions and that kind of stuff. What are you studying?" 

"Journalism. It's not nearly as interesting as what you're learning though."

"It actually is very interesting. You get to report on all kinds of interesting events," she smiled at me. I took a sip of my coffee and put my hand down on the table. I realized too late that I had just put my hand down on top of hers. I was shocked when instead of pulling away she laced her fingers through mine. She was holding my hand! She had actually taken my hand! She smiled at me the glanced down at her watch.

"Oh it's 7:59 I should go," she said pulling her hand away and standing up. This was it my last chance to ask her out. I stood up and was about to say something when she stopped and turned around.

"Pansy before you go I was wondering if you would maybe like to get dinner sometime," she asked nervously. She had beaten me to it! It honestly didn't matter though because I had a date with Hermione Granger!

"Of course!" I said. "I was just about to ask you the same thing actually."

"Really? Then I was nervous about asking out out for nothing?" she said with a laugh. "Does Tuesday night work?"

"Sure. What if we go to that new cafe? I'll meet you there at 8?" 

"Sounds good," she said and with that she left. I stood there for a second smiling to myself. I finally had date with Hermione.


End file.
